Mon Petit
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Porque eres mi pequeño... solo mío y quería que esto durara para siempre, porque solo yo puedo amarte de la forma en la cual te amo. [Lemon] [GreySky] "Participante de Happy Hottie Valentine" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclamer:** Pokémon no me pertenece y eso…

**Advertencias:** Lemon y Yaoi…

**Pairing:** GreySky [Hugh/Nate]

**Situación:** No.1 [Primera vez]

**N/A:** Participante del Happy Hottie Valentine del Foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak [Link en mi perfil]

…

Seré yo quien te pronuncie a oscuras el sabor del querer.

Quien tenga una palabra de amor que susurrarte al oído.

Seré yo quien siempre te amé…

…

Hugh se sentía demasiado feliz simplemente no podía ocultar ese sentimiento que tenía y más de alguna sonrisa boba se le escapaba, debía admitirlo estaba actuando raro o eso le había dicho su hermana que lo vio sonreír en el desayuno más de lo usual a lo que el respondió con una simple palabra o mejor dicho respondió con un nombre que era la razón de su felicidad: "Nate".

Nate su amado novio, el amor que le tenía a ese chico era enorme y no podía ocultarlo es decir cuando Nate acepto hace ya tres años ser su novio casi lo gritaba pero no lo hizo solo porque quedaría como un tonto enamoradizo cuando obviamente eso nadie debía saberlo; solo Nate por supuesto.

Pero su felicidad no se reducía a que hoy saldría con su chico a una cita especial, bueno si era eso pero la principal razón era porque luego de un tiempo quería proponerle algo al chico y que mejor forma de proponérselo con una cena romántica en su quinto aniversario. Los cinco años más felices de su vida si debía recalcarlo y no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión que había tomado y menos de lo que le iba a proponer a su novio.

Decidió ver la hora ya que no quería ningún imprevisto para su cita además ya había preparado todo para esa noche; con la ayuda de Rosa quien lo había ayudado con cómo hacerlo y todo ya que él no era tenía una mente para esos detalles y para que no se viera idiota con lo que le iba a pedir a Nate.

Primero irían a ver una película, la cual estaba de estreno y gracias a Rosa tenia entradas de platino y además la chica le había conseguido la función donde no iban los reporteros a los cuales odiaba por hacer tantos rumores acerca de su relación con el campeón de Unova, Ugh le cayó como una patada en el vientre al recordar el titular de hace cinco años: "El campeón de la liga con un CHICO" debía admitirlo causaba un poco de gracia pero no le gusto que tacharan a su niño de puta y zorra solo porque le gustaban los chicos. Es decir ya no es anormal como decían antes y nunca lo ha sido.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso no quería molestarse cuando debía ser el día más feliz de su vida es decir nunca le propones algo tan especial a alguien todos los días.

…

Nate quien se encontraba en su casa estaba sentado en el suelo, quería proponerle algo a Hugh desde hace algún tiempo sinceramente por algo que había leído en un libro y quería hacerlo ya que el libro lo recomendaba para que el chico no se escapara, ignorando el hecho que era un libro que Rosa le había prestado, el creía que tenía mucha razón en varias partes ese libro.

Se levantó y se vio en el espejo de su habitación, sonrió un poco se veía bien solo se quitó su visera ya que no iría con ella así a su cita; se encamino al baño para darse una ducha.

…

Ya habían dado las seis y Hugh como lo prometió ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su chico, iba vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero color café y debajo de esta una camisa blanca además de usar unos pantalones de tela de gris y como último toque llevaba zapatos de color negro, no estaba acostumbrado pero él sabía que se veía bien.

Tocó la puerta una vez más y cuando le abrieron lo que vio le quito el aliento; Nate iba con una hermosa camisa a rayas de color gris con blanco que se le ceñía a su torso, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas zapatillas deportivas pero aún más bello llevaba su cabello sin aquella tonta visera, si le preguntasen que ha sido lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida diría que a su Nate vestido así de tierno.

— Hugh. — Saludo Nate quien se sonrojo al sentir como su novio lo abrazaba.

— Hola mi niño. — Molesto un poco a su novio ya que el menor se molestaba cuando Hugh sacaba a colación que era unos meses mayor que él.

— Hola mi campeón. — Devolvió el menor en el abrazo molestando un poco a Hugh y como siempre lo calmo dándole un suave y tímido beso en los labios haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Hugh vio a su pequeño, ambos se dieron una suave mirada llena de amor y luego se dieron otro beso solo que esta vez fue más apasionado que aquel simple e inocente beso anterior.

— ¿Listo para nuestra cita mi bello príncipe? — Pregunto cuando ambos se separaron de ese beso y Hugh al ver a su chico sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados decidió que su respuesta anterior cambio en estos momentos ya que era imposible que hubiera algo más hermoso en el mundo; aunque bueno viniendo de su novio no le sorprendía nada.

— No me digas así. — Dijo Nate con un tono de molestia mientras le golpeaba a su novio quien solo se rio de la actitud infantil de su novio.

— No le gusta mi príncipe. — Volvió a picar haciendo que Nate inflara sus mejillas para verlo con una mirada que intentaba transmitir molestia; luego de esto no contuvo una carcajada ya que él no podía molestarse con ese tarado.

— Vamos ya. — Apunto Nate quien sonrió mientras tomaba la mano que su novio le ofreció para luego irse caminando.

…

Llegar a Los Estudios Pokéwood no se llevaba un largo tiempo, ambos sonrieron al no encontrarse con ningún Pokémon salvaje en su recorrido donde estuvieron platicando de varias trivialidades como siempre, no necesitaban un gran tema de conversación para hacer una charla interesante.

—…Y entonces el chico casi me ganaba pero… — Relataba Nate con emoción pero se detuvo al ver que ya estaban en la puerta de los estudios. — Creo que te contare luego. — Soltó una suave risilla.

— Supongo. — Contesto Hugh poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro del menor. — ¿Entramos ya? — Pregunto el chico mayor y el menor asintió.

Ambos entraron a la sala donde la película estrenaría.

…

La película fue buena; mas Hugh no quería admitirlo, Nate estaba feliz ya que de por si amaba las películas y esta le encanto verla. Ambos se dieron una mirada de complicidad y entonces ocurre ambos se dan un suave y casto beso en los labios.

Salieron a la oscuridad que se instauraba en esa hermosa noche…una hermosa noche de un jueves y no era como cualquier otro.

— Vamos a cenar ya. — Pidió Nate algo apenado ya que le dio hambre en la película y no quiso molestar a nadie.

— Claro vamos, iremos a cenar a un restaurante. — Aclaro Hugh y le ofreció su brazo a su novio quien se colgó de él.

Para cualquier persona en una cita seria molesto caminar tanto y más en una cita pero ninguno se quejaba ya que luego de tanta caminata estaban muy acostumbrados a caminar juntos incluso cuando tenían una cita.

El restaurante estaba en su ciudad, acaba de abrir justo donde antes se encontraba el mirador. Ambos entraron y se ubicaron donde el mesero les indico que sería su mesa, la cual estaba en el exterior donde tenían una hermosa vista.

— ¿No te parece hermoso? — Pregunto Nate a su novio con una sonrisa brotando de sus labios.

— No. — Respondió Hugh serio mientras veía a Nate con esos penetrantes orbes.

— ¿Por? — Cuestiono el chico viendo a su novio.

— Porque he visto cosas más hermosas que un simple paisaje. — Sacó a relucir Hugh.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál? ¿Me la mostrarías? — Pregunto Nate infantilmente mientras decía todo esto a una velocidad increíble.

Hugh solo sonrió suavemente. — ¿Quieres saber qué es? — Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué es? Dime…

— Eres tu torpe. — Le respondió haciendo que Nate se sonrojara y apartara la vista ya que no le gustaba que nadie lo viera sonrojado.

— Y debo decir que ahora te ves mejor con ese adorable sonrojo en tus mejillas. — Molesto Hugh.

— N-No es para tanto es decir no soy míster Pokémon. — Apunto el chico aun viendo en otra dirección.

— Claro…eres más hermoso y lindo que ese viejo lleno de esteroides. — Picó Hugh con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Hugh! — Reclamo Nate muy apenado y avergonzado por la actitud de su novio.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el mesero quien venía a tomar sus órdenes, las cuales llegaron en poco tiempo y debían admitir que estaba muy deliciosa la comida.

Luego pasaron al postre que era una deliciosa tarta de arándanos que ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, Nate termino con un poco de la jalea de esos arándonos en la comisura de sus labios.

— Nate… — Al pronunciar su nombre lo hizo de una manera diferente se oía como si le quisiera pedir algo.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto Hugh.

— Tengo algo que proponerte. — Le dijo Hugh parándose de su asiento para ponerse frente a su novio quien se había ladeado en la silla, Hugh le dio un suave beso quitándole el resto de jalea, ya que le pareció algo que no debía desaprovechar, que le había quedado y este se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Nate no creyó lo que pasaría a continuación, Hugh se puso en una rodilla y saco una caja la cual abrió para mostrar una argolla simple.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Pregunto Hugh quien cerró los ojos con algo de miedo a ser rechazado ya que aunque no lo admitiera tenía ese miedo de que de la nada su amor lo rechazara.

— Sí. — Chillo Nate para estirar su mano a la cual Hugh le puso la argolla en el dedo para luego levantarse para ser recibido con un beso.

— Te amo. — Soltaron ambos al unísono…

Justo para darse otro beso mientras unas suaves gotas de lluvia caían encima de ellos; no les importo, hasta que la lluvia empezó a arreciar y ambos entraron al restaurante para solo pagar la cuenta e irse para la casa del castaño que le dijo que quería decirle algo en un lugar más privado.

La lluvia no paraba y Hugh se quitó su chaqueta para dársela a su pequeñín para que este no se mojara demasiado y entre risa y risa ambos llegaron a la casa del campeón de Unova.

Hugh al entrar se quitó los zapatos y calcetines ya que estaban empapados y no quería mojar la alfombra, Nate hizo exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Qué me querías decir? — Pregunto Hugh.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — Fue lo que dijo Nate con una sonrisa, Hugh sonrió también al ver esa acción; aunque ya hubieran salido a ver uno sabía que Nate quería verla solo con él para poderse dar arremuecos y más de algún beso.

— Claro, ¿Cuál?

— Veamos… ¿Te parece Lo que el Viento se llevó? — Cuestiono el chico menor.

— No veo porque no así que ponla. — Le dijo Hugh mientras él se dirigía a la cocina para buscar un tazón y una bolsa de rosetas de maíz. — ¿Dónde está tu madre? — Pregunto el peli-azul al no verla.

— Salió con la madre de Touya a pasear. — Respondió Nate desde la sala.

— Oh ya veo, ahorita llego. — Hugh termino de arreglar las rosetas para llevarlas a la sala y sentarse a la par de su novio en el sofá.

La película era interesante al menos eso parecía por tantos gestos que articulaba Nate; Hugh por otro lado estaba más interesado en abrazar a su chico y darle un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza o en el cabello ya que esa selva no le permitía.

Cuando la película se terminó Nate estaba bien acomodado en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te pareció? — Pregunto el chico.

— Meh. — Fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de robarle un beso al menor quien se quedó distraído.

Nate se sonrojo suavemente ante esta acción pero no se esperó que el beso fuera un poco más prolongado de lo usual, sentía como las manos de Hugh recorrían su espalda.

Cuando el beso termino Hugh lo vio con una mirada llena de un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar y fue entonces donde se recordó de lo que quería pedirle al chico.

— ¿Hugh? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Las preguntas fueron dichas con un tono de inseguridad y miedo y Hugh se preocupó un poco.

— Sí. — Afirmo el chico.

— ¿Me amas? — Pregunto con una mirada llena y cargada de inseguridad.

— Tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo; eres mi vida.

Los ojos marrones de Nate se iluminaron y abrazo a su novio.

— Promete que no te enojaras por lo que te voy a preguntar…

— Sabes que nunca podría mi pequeño. — Le respondió abrazándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Tu… te parezco… ya sabes atractivo…

— Lo eres y sabes que mucho. — Le interrumpió.

— No… bueno no me refería a eso… me refería si te gusto de una manera… intima. — Al decir la última palabra se sonrojo como nunca.

Hugh por primera vez debía admitir que se sentía incómodo.

— Bueno… Nate… claro que sí. — Le afirmo el mayor quien seguía abrazándolo.

Nate soltó un suspiro eso de alguna manera lo relajaba.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Cuestiono Hugh quien seguía un poco tenso.

— En un libro decía que es necesario… ya sabes… tener relaciones íntimas para que dure la relación. — Apunto Nate quien moría de la vergüenza, mejor no hubiera abierto la boca.

Hugh estaba sonrojado, todo su rostro le ardía y no sabía cómo interpretar eso hasta que Nate volvió a hablar.

— Bueno el punto es que yo quería preguntarte algo…

Hugh no sabía que sería pero sabía que sería algo que le sacaría otro sonrojo, abrazo un poco más fuerte a su niño.

— Tu… ya sabes… ¿Quieres hacer… el amor conmigo?

Con esto Hugh soltó a su niño del abrazo para luego verle el rostro y darle un beso.

— Me encantaría… pero no estamos listos. — Apunto Hugh a lo que Nate frunció un poco el ceño.

— Si lo estamos. — Le reclamo halándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Hugh se sorprendió al ver el cuarto de Nate lleno de varios pétalos de rosas, el suelo y la cama en especial…

— Lo deje preparado en la mañana. — Apunto el chico sonrojado mientras se subía a la cama con obvio nerviosismo.

— Nate… no debemos hacer nada… — Le dijo Hugh quien no quería presionar a su amado.

— Yo me siento listo. — Le dijo con autosuficiencia pero a leguas se le notaba el nerviosismo.

— ¿Seguro? — Pregunto mientras el subía a la cama donde estaba Nate y lo empezó a besar suavemente.

Nate devolvió el beso como si esto fuera una respuesta que Hugh capto muy bien.

Ambos se siguieron besando por un rato, Hugh pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico para alcanzar la orilla de su playera y sacársela.

Nate no podía ser más adorable a la vista de Hugh ya que lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos no tenía precio, un suave y delicado cuerpo; solo para él.

Paso esta vez a besar el cuello del chico quien no pudo resistir a soltar un suave gemido ante la nueva experiencia.

— Hu-Hugh. — Murmuro Nate con obvia excitación.

Hugh siguió un rato besando ese suave cuello para luego depositar un beso en los labios del chico; luego bajo por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar al vientre del chico.

Procedió a quitarle ese molesto pantalón de mezclilla que no hacia otra cosa más que molestarle.

— Ugh. — Se quejó el menor al sentir como le quitaban los pantalones y el no pudo hacer nada.

— Nate eres hermoso. — Soltó Hugh al ver a su chico solo con ropa interior, simplemente deleitable.

Empezó a palpar la erección del menor que era más que obvia ya, se necesitaba ser ciego para no ver que Nate estaba más duro que una roca.

Luego acerco su boca y empezó a depositar besos por encima de la ropa interior a lo que el chico gesticulaba las vocales de una manera tan erótica.

— Ahhh. — Gimió Nate al sentir como Hugh dejaba algunas suaves mordidas.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto Hugh con su mano en el borde de la ropa interior de Nate.

Nate solo asintió mientras recostaba su cabeza en las almohadas ya que se había cansado de estar sentado.

Hugh sonrió y de un solo tirón le quito la ropa interior dejando libre la erección de su novio.

No le pareció muy justo la situación así que como pudo se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones para estar en igualdad.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Pregunto Hugh al darse cuenta que su novio lo vio detalladamente y con ojo crítico.

Nate solo volvió a asentir para luego sentir una mano fría sobre su miembro.

— A mí también me gusta lo que veo. — Dicho esto empezó con un suave bombeo sobre el pene de Nate, el menor se mordió los labios para no soltar el gemido.

Hugh siguió con esa labor para luego depositarle un suave beso en los labios a Nate.

— Te prometo que no haremos nada que no quieras. — Volvió a recordar Hugh con una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Nate no dijo nada pero con su mano busco el miembro de su novio.

Se sorprendió un poco al palparlo ya que era más grande que el suyo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Molesto Hugh.

Nate respondió pasando su mano por toda la extensión para luego empezar con un bombeo idéntico al que el sentía sobre su miembro.

— ¿Y a ti? — Pregunto entre cortado y con una suave risilla en sus labios.

— Todo lo que viene de ti es hermoso. — Apunto mientras detenía el bombeo de su novio.

Dejo de masturbarlo el también para luego acercar su boca al miembro de su novio, oyó un gemido de Nate cuando deposito un suave beso encima del glande. Luego empezó con unas suaves lamidas sobre el pene del menor.

No se escuchaba otra cosa más que jadeos en la habitación provenientes del menor.

Hugh empezó a meterlo en su boca por pocos a lo que Nate ahogaba algunos gritos y gemidos de la pura excitación que sentía.

Hugh luego empezó con un suave vaivén mientras Nate solo gemía y soltaba un suspiro ocasional.

Hugh empezó a dar lengüetazos luego de sacar el miembro de su boca para luego volver a empezar con el proceso de nuevo.

— Hu-Hu-Hugh ya me vengo. — Chillo Nate a quien se le inundaban las pupilas.

Hugh soltó rápidamente el miembro de Nate, no quería que el chico se corriera aun.

Nate no logro correrse pero aun así estaba en un éxtasis enorme, no lo podía creer.

— ¿Estás listo? — Pregunto por última vez Hugh a Nate quien solo soltó un escueto "Claro"

Hugh empezó suavemente introduciendo un dedo en la entrada del chico quien gimió y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

— ¿Estas bien, te dolió? ¿Paramos? — Pregunto preocupado Hugh pensando en que había lastimado a su novio.

— Estoy bien. — Soltó Nate como pudo. — Solo es algo incómodo no me lastimaste. — Le dijo calmando al chico. — Continua. — Pidió o más bien ordeno.

Introdujo un segundo dedo cuando sintió que Nate ya no estaba tan estrecho como lo había estado; escucho de nuevo un suave gemido y con eso empezó a tijeretear para dilatar aún más a Nate ya que se sentía demasiado estrecho y no quería lastimarlo.

— Te…necesito…ya. — Gimió Nate ya que deseaba sentir a su novio dentro de él quería ser suyo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto con un tono de duda ya que sabía que aún no estaba bien dilatado y por ser la primera vez le dolería.

— Sí. — Afirmo con un chillido.

Hugh supo que debía complacer a su novio.

Así que se posiciono frente a él, tomo las piernas de su novio y las puso sobre sus hombros. Apunto con su miembro a la entrada de Nate no sin antes rogarle a Arceus que todo saliera bien.

Se introdujo lentamente…

¡Arceus! Nate era demasiado estrecho.

— ¡Hugh! — Grito Nate arqueando la espalda al sentir como Hugh se introducía dentro de él.

Hugh se detuvo un rato para que Nate se adaptara a la sensación,

Nate jadeaba ante la nueva sensación de sentir a su novio dentro de él, se sentía diferente, no dolía tanto, sintió luego de un rato que ya era tiempo.

— Muévete. — Ordeno Nate.

Hugh empezó con un suave vaivén, eso se sentía demasiado bien; Nate era tan cálido y estrecho que esa sensación lo hacía sentir de una manera rara.

Nate por otro lado gemía suavemente mientras pensaba en lo delicioso que se sentía por alguna razón él se sentía completo.

Hugh cada vez iba más profundo con sus estocadas a lo que Nate pedía más entre gemidos.

Nate movía sus caderas para hacer un poco más profundo y además de dar un ritmo.

El ritmo estaba entre algo rápido y lento pero a la vez estaba lleno de sentimientos el ambiente y no solo de erotismo.

Se oían jadeos de ambos, algunos gemidos y el nombre del otro era la frase más utilizada para comunicarse, con un simple "Nate" o "Hugh" ambos sabían que se estaban transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

— Hugh… Ugh,.. Ya casi me corro. — Apunto Nate con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos ya que estaba a máximo punto y no creía aguantar más.

Hugh entonces estiro su mano para tomar el miembro de su pequeño para empezar a masturbarlo lentamente.

— Yo también mi pequeño. — En un grito se corrió dentro del menor quien a su vez se corrió en su vientre y en parte de su pecho.

Ambos jadeaban, esta había sido la mejor cosa que ambos habían hecho juntos.

Hugh se salió de Nate para acostarse a su par y abrazarlo.

— Te amo. — Dijeron ambos al unísono, Nate se acomodó porque un sueño lo había invadido; Hugh también experimento esa sensación y cayó en un sueño no sin antes acordarse de que ya había visto algo aún más hermoso que un Nate sonrojada, un Nate luego de consumar su amor.

Se abrazaron entre los sueños, el contacto entre sus pieles, el calor que existía entre ambos, los dos sabían algo con certeza este era el principio de varias cosas y no solo se referían al ámbito sexual.

Nate despertó al oír los trinos de los Pidovs y por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana; se sonrojo al recordar lo de anoche y luego procedió a levantarse para darse una ducha ya que estaba pegajoso.

Arceus ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? El tonto libro no hablaba de que debía doler tanto.

Se sentó un rato en la orilla de la cama para ver si lograba calmar el dolor que sentía y le recorría toda su espalda baja. No entendía porque si… claro él tenía la culpa pero mejor como pudo se levantó.

Camino o más bien dio unos cuantos pasos caminando de una forma muy peculiar.

— ¿Te duele? — Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina Hugh quien se había despertado al no sentir a su pequeño a su par y había visto toda la escena desde que el chico se había levantado de la cama; sabía que debía sentirse algo apenado por su pequeño pero era inevitable no reírse de como caminaba.

— Cállate que es tu culpa. — Gimoteo Nate para como Arceus le ayudara ir al baño mientras oía las risotadas del tarado de su novio… amante, se tardaría un poco en usar bueno mejor dicho pensar así de Hugh aunque esperaba no usar tanto esa palabra ni siquiera mentalmente. — Además con esto aprendí que ya no haremos nada hasta la noche de bodas. — Picó Nate ya que las risas de su futuro esposo, claro eso se oía mejor, ya lo estaban estresando.

Las risas cesaron y el empezó a reír mientras entraba al baño para darse su bien merecida ducha.

…


End file.
